KirbyxMeta drabbles
by Skylo
Summary: Just some drabbles from a random word generator. Mature drabbles will be marked, in case you aren't into that sort of thing.
1. Company

Company

Kirby was annoying most of the time, unable to contain his affections whenever he was around Meta Knight. The knight tried hard to ignore him, to not acknowledge his advances in hopes that he'd stop trying, but it seemed that every time he'd had enough, Kirby would sit beside him in the rooftop where he liked to be alone and watch the stars with him. As different as they were, Meta Knight could not deny the connection he felt to the stars was the same as Kirby's–it was their fallen brethren, fellow star warriors. He too felt at peace looking up at the night sky.

And though he'd like to say otherwise, it was nice to have someone there, of his species, who understood.


	2. Enjoy

Enjoy

"What do you want?"

Kirby, who had just interrupted Meta Knight from his book, was unfazed by the harsh greeting.

His smile was warm and brimming as ever as he held out a small plate with a strawberry tart on top.

"Poyo!"

Meta Knight eyed the treat warily. He knew better than to think Kirby would willingly give up food, especially something so delicious.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

Kirby looked almost..offended? That wasn't a reaction one would ever expect to see on his face!

"Poy.." he pushed it towards Meta's face. "Poyo, poy."

He seemed genuinely concerned for the warrior's well-being. How could anyone, especially someone of his species, not want such a dessert?

Meta Knight concluded that he was just trying to be nice, and accepted it. Kirby's smile returned. He waited until Meta Knight had taken a bite before happily bouncing away.

Meta Knight couldn't hide the way his eyes lit up–he secretly loved sweets more than anyone. But how did Kirby know that?

He didn't have time to wonder any more about that, too busy stuffing the rest of the snack in his mouth as quickly as he could.

Kirby's admiration of him did prove advantageous at times. He might as well enjoy it.


	3. Bad

Bad

At some points, it was infuriating how Kirby never noticed (or seemed to care) that Meta Knight wasn't a good guy. It didn't matter how many times he insulted him or pushed him out of the way, he was never to be swayed. Maybe he liked being treated that way? Was it just a nice change to not have something he wanted immediately given to him? The logic was flawed, no matter how many times he thought it through.

How could he always spring back?

Unless..?

Something occurred to Meta Knight, something that was very difficult to think of such an innocent, virtuous little puff.

_He's into bad boys._


	4. Pain

Pain

_Too often I'd bury myself in my own sorrows, never wanting to come out, never wanting anything better. All of my fears and my regrets would reduce me to a shadow underneath my bed, where I'd dig into my darkness. And then he'd come along, and just for a while, he would share in my pain. I'd drown my sorrows in his light, smile for the first time in weeks, and we'd cry together._

_He's my safe haven amidst a sea of pain_.


	5. Two

Two

There was one little puffball, sitting alone, moving along his timeline individually, wanting and needing to be separate from everyone else.

Then suddenly, there was another. He barged his way in to the other's singular life without regret or reason, attaching himself and holding tight. He was one who could not be alone, who needed someone, and who saw that the first needed a second.

And for some reason it became a reasonable thing that there was two.

The first could not be rid of the second, and after a while, didn't want to be.


	6. Cynical

Cynical

Meta Knight could not accept that someone liked him. What were his motives? What was to be gained?

When Kirby would try to latch onto his hand or cuddle up with him as he was dozing off, it usually ended up with Meta Knight having an epileptic episode and drawing his sword on the poor little puffball. He didn't mean to, but he wasn't used to anyone being so close to him unless it was to attack him. Sometimes he actually believed Kirby was only trying to warm up to him so he could eat him (which, in truth, was a legitimate concern among the smashers)

But with each passing day, he began to relax around Kirby, seeing him as less of a threat now that he took a good look at him.

And one night he fell asleep on the couch during a movie, Kirby came to snuggle up with him, and he didn't even notice.


	7. Discord

Discord

**MATURE CONTENT**

There was no way their relationship made any sense. They fought constantly, they could never have a decent meal together, and they always signed up to be matched-up in brawls. Kirby and Meta Knight were completely different, on opposite sides of the coin in every subject. Their brawls were vicious and brutal, and not without insults being thrown in at every lash. Their relationship was a disaster and a headache to all residents of Smash Mansion. In fact, it seemed that on most days, they could only agree on one thing...

Sex. Rough, angry sex.

It was most likely the only reason they kept going back to each other, though the fact that they might enjoy hurting each other was not a bad guess either.

Just when their housemates thought one or the other had had enough, that very night the two would go back to their room and fuck each other's brains out.

It was only ideal for the two involved–everyone else was usually up all night trying to drown out the noise. They didn't even try to be quiet.

As always, the next morning was filled with the usual argument they had to start the day, but it was more or less half-hearted, as both already had bruises and scratchy throats from the night before.


	8. Lullaby

Lullaby

Meta Knight lay snuggled under the covers with Kirby, kissing his forehead every few seconds and stroking his cheek. There had been another fight today. The mansion was unusually tense lately, people would often lash out at each other over the littlest things. Though Meta Knight could care less, as long as nobody messed with Kirby, the pink puffball was troubled greatly by it all. He couldn't understand what would drive his friends to be so unhappy. It made him sad to think about. And the more he worried, the less he slept. This was the thing that concerned Meta Knight.

He couldn't make anyone stop fighting (though he certainly could try), but he needed to find a way to make Kirby fall asleep. He was starting to look weary.

As Kirby let out a frustrated sigh and pushed his cheek closer to Meta Knight's hand, it occurred to him to sing Kirby a lullaby. Maybe that would soothe the puff.

He started out low, in a just audible voice...

"Restless tonight

Cause I wasted the light

Between both these times

I drew a really thin line.."

Kirby looked at him in surprise, but kept his lips sealed. It was a rare moment indeed when Meta Knight sang.

"It's nothing I planned

And not that I can

But you should be mine

Across that line.."

Kirby hummed contentedly and snuggled closer, his eyes slipping shut. Meta Knight noticed this and smiled. Finally Kirby would have a good night's sleep.

"If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something..."

In no time, Meta Knight's deep, soothing voice had lulled Kirby to sleep. He wrapped one arm around him and kissed him on the forehead, also settling down for the night. The even tempo of his breathing was enough to put him into a deep slumber.


	9. Peepshow

Peepshow

(I'm not kidding, this is the word I got. I actually had to look it up.)

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT**

Oh, what a lucky day indeed~

Shortly after princess peach had stuffed every single one of the short brawlers into dresses, they all rushed off to change out of them (excluding Nana and Jigglypuff, who of course didn't mind.)

Meta Knight was no exception to this, but as he fled down the hall towards his room, he noticed Kirby walking briskly ahead of him. His cheeks were flushed red, as if he was embarrassed. But how could that be? He never seemed to mind girly things before..

Kirby turned quickly and dashed into his room, slamming the door behind him. Curious, Meta Knight followed, but seeing as it wasn't ideal to just barge in, he decided to look through the keyhole.

Kirby paced his room, still looking anxious, before laying down on his bed. Meta Knight's eyes widened as he noticed how red Kirby's face was getting, and his breathing quickened. Apparently wearing a dress had a peculiar effect on the puff, because he was getting very hard. Blushing, he reached down to gingerly touch his member. Meta Knight concluded that things like this didn't happen to him often, since he was touching himself so tentatively.

He felt himself start to get excited as well at the unexpected display.

Kirby moaned softly from inside the room, and it was enough to capture his attention so completely that he didn't notice someone come up behind him.

"..what are you doing?"

Meta Knight spun around fast enough to give himself whiplash. There stood Wario, eyeing him suspiciously. It didn't take but a second for the man to take in the dress that Meta Knight was still wearing and double over in laughter. Meta Knight took the opportunity to run, before Wario could find out what he'd really been doing and what kind of thoughts were running through his head.


	10. Caress

Caress

It's a new feeling for Meta Knight; being loved. Never before had anyone been so kind towards him, nobody had ever treated him like a fragile creature. And though he was not, and it would irritate him if anyone else thought of him that way, he allowed Kirby to be gentle when it was the appropriate thing. Such times were like when they lay cuddled up at night, neither being able to sleep. Their relationship was just starting out, so being around each other still made their hearts beat too fast. Kirby would look at him for a long time, smiling, just enjoying Meta Knight's company. Then he'd reach over and lightly stroke his arm, and Meta Knight would smile back. "You're an angel," he'd whisper. Kirby would hum in response and just continue stroking his arm until Meta Knight did the same to him. The contact felt nice. Then he'd plant a tender kiss on Kirby's lips and pull him closer, sighing contentedly as he let himself doze off, and Kirby would continue touching him. It was comforting to have someone so near, that didn't mind sharing the silence with him. He could feel his eyes on him as he started falling asleep, but it didn't bother him at all. He loved moments like this.


	11. Healing

Healing

It seemed that keeping Kirby's health from dropping too low wasn't difficult, as long as he was able to get to the food first. Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee all made sure Kirby got first pickings-not just because he was team leader, but because none of them wanted to go through the embarrassing process of sharing food. In fact, Kirby had no idea such a thing was possible, so having to explain the whole scenario just seemed more awkward. They managed to avoid it altogether until later on. Kirby took a massive hit from Knuckle Joe, and Meta Knight realized he wouldn't last much longer in his condition. He looked down at the burger in his hands and sighed. He really needed health too.

Mustering up his courage, he popped the burger into his mouth, swallowed, and walked over to Kirby. Before the puff could object at all, Meta Knight lifted his mask and kissed him full on the mouth. Kirby jumped in surprise, but didn't move away. Meta Knight pulled back quickly. Kirby was blushing hard.

"I-I'm sorry Kirby, I should've told you-"

Kirby moved forward and planted a kiss on his lips, as if to return the favor, then smiled brightly.

"Poyo!"

Kirby scurried off to catch up with the others, leaving Meta Knight standing there, wondering if he'd given the puff the wrong idea.


	12. Proposal

Proposal

Everything was going perfectly. Kirby was in a good mood, as usual, downing large amounts of food across the table. Meta Knight was much too nervous and excited to eat, so he just waited patiently until Kirby had successfully eaten everything on the table. After he was done, he laid back in his chair and grinned. "That was great! Thank you!" he beamed. Meta Knight felt his heart skip a beat at the warm gaze that rested upon him. "I'm glad you liked it.." he began slowly. "You know, there was a reason I wanted you to have dinner with me tonight.." Kirby sat up a bit. "Oh, is it a special occasion?" Meta Knight fidgeted with his silverware. "Er, something like that..." Kirby really was naïve at times. "I..I wanted to ask you..." He figured he might as well just come out and say it. What's the worst that can happen? His face turned a deep shade of red as he said, "I want you to be my boyfriend!" Kirby froze completely. Meta Knight felt his heart beating fast as he waited for an answer. "W-what do you mean?" Kirby stuttered. "I mean I want us to be more than friends. I want to hold you and kiss you and.." he had to stop himself from saying what else. "And stuff like that." Kirby was blushing now too. He smiled softly. "I've always kind of liked you," he admitted quietly. Meta Knight leaned forward expectantly. "Is that a yes?" "..yes."


	13. Eternal

Eternal

Everyone says nothing lasts forever. Why not? Meta Knight wondered. Why can't his love for Kirby last forever? He's so true, so kind, such a beautiful soul, why can't he love him forever? The way he smiles, the way he laughs, the silly things he says, there's nothing to say that Meta Knight would ever stop adoring him. How could he? They had to be wrong, he concluded. They'd never felt true, eternal love, not like he felt it. A love like that could never possibly die.


	14. Kill

Kill

I saw you. I saw you look at her. And him. I saw you look at a lot of them. I saw the smile on your face. I saw them make you laugh, when that's my job. I saw them hold you, don't do that, don't let them touch you. I saw you say I was crazy, over-protective. I saw the tears in your eyes as you said you had enough. I saw my sword pierce your skin. I saw you scream. I saw the blood at the corner of your mouth. I saw you die. But I know I won't see You looking at them again.


	15. Ceaseless

Ceaseless

We lay down, without a word.

I push you onto your back.

You smile, laugh, I don't get to see that a lot.

Tell me I'm your everything, it's all I could ever hope to hear.

We kiss, god I hope you won't stop me this time.

Your tongue is so sweet in my mouth. Funny, how manly and tough you try to be, but you still taste like bubblegum and smell like cinnamon-just like I do.

And your face-why you hide it, I don't know-it's just like mine.

But your eyes, those are not.

Your eyes have stories to tell-pain, suffering, depression, despair.

War. I can see the blood in your eyes.

And it's beautiful.

I'm staring, aren't I?

You're staring at me too.

"How did I get so lucky?" you say, like you always say.

"Well you're not bad looking," I respond, a smile tugging at my lips. "Maybe a little pudgy but.."

You jab my side, laughing.

To think, that you actually have the ability to laugh.

Maybe that's what I love most.

You force a smile-even when you're down, even though you don't have to-for me.

You fight every day, even if you don't know it.

Because when you're sad, if you can fight to keep a fake smile on your face, I know you're not ready to give up just yet.


End file.
